


Extras

by minervajeanlupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anger Management, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Science Bros, Tony Being Tony, extras, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/pseuds/minervajeanlupin
Summary: Bruce and Tony are extras in a movie and they meet each other. That's basically it.





	Extras

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a one-shot, and writing about science bros, so please let me know how I can improve!

Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. He stood in the corner of the room awkwardly, hoping no one would notice him or try to make conversation. Luckily, no one did.

He caught his friend Natasha’s eye and she smiled at him. ‘You okay?’ She mouthed. He smiled back, though he was still mad at her for dragging him to this. ‘Yeah.’ He mouthed back, though he wasn’t. He didn’t want to be here.

They were on a movie set. Natasha was the bodyguard of some important actor- Bruce didn’t know who, though to be fair, he didn’t know a lot of famous people. Natasha had asked him to be an extra for this movie, complaining about how much time it took to screen people to make sure they weren’t secretly out to kill the actor, and Bruce of course agreed. Because no one, _no one_ , said no to Natasha.

Which is why he was here. Suffering silently near a crowd of people when he could have been doing research at home.

“Okay, extra 2 and 3, go to the table at the back and start talking quietly.” The director called. That was him. Extra 3.

He made his way to the table, mentally preparing himself for the awkwardness that was sure to ensue when he was forced to make small talk with a stranger.

Sitting at the table was a man with brown hair. He was good looking, Bruce would admit, which did not help in any way. He sat down at the table. The man was ignoring him and scribbling something down on the napkin in front of him. Bruce looked at his plate laden with food awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The food was fake. Turns out movies, just like most things in life, were full of lies.

The man grumbled under his breath about something, then threw the napkin down, looking annoyed.

“Can I see?” Bruce asked, curious about what was making him so upset. The man looked up, seeming to only notice now that there was someone sitting in front of him.

“Sure.” He said, handing the napkin to Bruce with a dubious glance. Bruce looked at the paper. There was a complicated equation written down and the man seemed to be trying and failing to solve it, judging by the number of cross-outs and scribbles on the paper. Bruce quickly took out a pen. Feeling the man’s eyes on him, he quickly solved the equation and handing the napkin back to the man. The man took it and looked at it with narrowed eyes. There was silence.

“What the fuck?!” The man yelled. Bruce shrunk back in his seat as everyone turned to face the two of them. Natasha looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Please be quiet.” The director said, annoyed.

The man gave him a defiant stare but nodded. Everyone else went back to filming.

“What the fuck?” The man said quieter, staring at Bruce. “How did you do that? Who are you?” Bruce stuck out his hand.

“I’m Bruce.” The man shook it, looking slightly awed.

“Dr. Bruce Banner? The physicist?” The man asked excitedly. Bruce nodded, surprised that someone knew who he was.

“It’s an honor to meet you.” The man said sincerely with a big smile on his face. Bruce smiled back. It had been a while since someone had that reaction when they found out who he was.

“So who are you?” He asked politely. The man stared at him, bemused.

“You really don’t know?” Bruce shook his head.

“I’m Tony Stark.” Bruce knew his surprise must have been evident on his face as the man chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s usually the reaction.” He said. Bruce felt faint. He had been talking to _Tony Stark._  He had helped _Tony Stark_ solve a math problem! He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts clear.

“Table in the back, stop attracting so much attention!” The director said, sounding significantly more annoyed.

“You should come down to my lab sometime!” Tony-fucking-Stark said.

“Maybe we should have this conversation later, I’m pretty sure the director is very close to kicking us off the set.” Bruce said, glancing at the director who was still glaring at them. Tony rolled his eyes.

“He won’t kick me off, I’m too important. Besides, I didn’t want to do this, Pepper forced me too.” Ah, Pepper must be Ms. Potts, the one who had to constantly work to make sure Tony’s public image wasn’t completely tarnished. Bruce felt a little sorry for her.

“Still, maybe we should be a little quieter. We don’t want to take away attention from them.” He said, nodding to the couple being filmed, who were just professing their love for each other.

Tony snorted. “I can take away attention from that couple just by sitting here.” He said. Bruce couldn’t resist a smile.

“True.” He said. Tony flashed him a surprised smile, and Bruce felt his heart flutter a little. What? He was attractive, after all. Sue him.

“Are you single Bruce?” Tony asked. Bruce felt himself blush a little. This could not be possible. Tony Stark could not possibly be flirting with him.

“On a first name basis now, are we?” He asked, purposely deflecting the question. A look from the man across from him let him know that Tony knew exactly what he was doing. Ah, the setbacks of talking to someone as smart as you.

“I would say we are.” Tony responded lightly. “And since you didn’t answer the question, I’m going to assume you are, and now as you out on a date.” Bruce sighed.

“Tony… I’m flattered, I really am, but someone like me shouldn’t date.”

“Why not?” Tony countered. “I’m an incredibly persistent man, Dr. Banner.”

“I have… issues.” Bruce said delicately. “I have problems with anger management.” Tony gave him an incredulous look.

“You think I care about any of that?” He asked. “Because I really don’t. I have many, many problems too you know.” Bruce felt a rush of anger and tried him best to control it.

“I nearly killed a man.” He hissed. “I got mad and started punching my old professor. I couldn’t stop. He nearly died.”

“Did he deserve it?” Tony asked calmly.

“Well, I guess so- but that isn’t the point!” Bruce said, frustrated, not being able to understand why Tony wasn’t freaking out. Why wasn’t he scared of Bruce? Everyone he knew was afraid of Bruce when they found out!

“What did he do?” Tony asked, looking genuinely curious. Bruce took a deep breath and counted to ten. When he was sufficiently calmer, he opened his eyes.

“I proved a theory he was famous for was wrong, so he said that I’d cheated on all my exams and failed me.” Bruce said quietly. No one, not even Natasha or any of his other friends knew about this, but he had just told Tony Stark, who was famous for saying things he wasn’t meant to, his biggest secret.

Tony didn’t say anything for a while and Bruce finally looked up at him when the silence had stretched on for too long. He was a little shocked. Tony’s eyes were blazing with anger.

“Do you want me to sue this guy?” Tony asked in a quiet voice laden with fury. “Because I can.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Bruce assured hurriedly. He wasn’t one to hold grudges and besides, the man had suffered enough, nearly dying at the hands of one of his students.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Tony responded. There was silence again. Bruce looked at the set, not really focusing on anything. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him.

“So.” Tony said again. “Will you go out with me?” Bruce shook his head, a little amused. He thought Tony would have let that go, but he was right: he was incredibly persistent.

“Why would you want to go out with me anyway?” He asked.

“Well, for one, you’re very good looking, you have that rumpled professor look going for you. Not to mention, you’re one of the smartest people in the world- which I find insanely attractive. Plus I think we have great chemistry.” Tony responded immediately. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“And how do you know we have great chemistry?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure if we do, but I’ll have to test my hypothesis first to make sure.” Tony said with a grin. His eyes flickered to Bruce’s lips. Bruce felt a thrill go down his spine.

“Experiment away.” He said in almost a whisper. They leaned forward at exactly the same time.

It was incredible. The second their lips met, fireworks went off in Bruce’s head. He closed his eyes and everything around him was blocked out, except for Tony. He could hear the director yelling at them again and someone, probably Clint, Natasha’s boyfriend and stunt double to one of the actors, was wolf-whistling. But he didn’t care.

The two of them let go of each other only when they ran out of breath.

“So.” Bruce asked, slightly breathless. “Was your hypothesis correct?” Tony grinned.

“Hm, I think I need to test it again.” He leaned forward again, but was interrupted by the director, who stormed over to them.

“What are you two doing?” He seethed. Tony got up and the director shrinked away slightly, remembering who he was talking to.

“Leaving.” Tony said, holding Bruce’s hand. As they walked past Natasha, she raised an eyebrow at Bruce and he smiled.

“Won’t Pepper get mad at you?” Bruce asked once they were out of the movie set. Tony shrugged.

“It’ll be fine. Besides-” He leaned over to kiss Bruce again, “-I’d rather spend time with you.”


End file.
